


Together Again

by Magentarivers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons get sent on a field assignment under the cover of a married couple. But will it change anything? Or more importantly will it change for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SIID and The Blue Star

"But sir we're not field agents."  
"Yeah I-I'd make a terrible spy!" They both pleaded with Coulson, but it was clear his mind had been made. "Simmons if you managed to infiltrate Hydra HQ, I think you qualify as a field agent. Fitz you don't have to do anything outrageous, no one is expecting you to be Romanov. Simple retrieval mission" The two scientists looked at each other. A year ago they would have done it in heartbeat, but so much had changed since then. Simmons smiled in that comforting way Fitz couldn't resist, even after everything. He blinked at her, acceptingly. "Hi! No one else in the room speaks Fitzsimmons, is that yes or no?" Skye chirped up. "Yes" they said in unison. "Good. Now run me through the cover once more." Coulson sounded impatient as he handed Simmons and Fitz a bag of IDs, gadgets and other things for their assignment. Fitz piped up before she could. "We're newlyweds who've come to the restaurant for their...um.. huun-"  
"Honeymoon?" Simmons offered.  
"Um yes right honeymoon. We're trying to escape our busy schedules, so we've booked to stay in the hotel for a night. Simmons is training to be a biology teacher and I'm a a- hold on... The word is"  
"Aero engineer?"  
"Jemma!" He snapped. Although no one had been speaking the room suddenly felt deadly silent. May turned so she was completely facing Coulson "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"It'll be fine." 

Simmons drove up to the stately house with Fitz riding shotgun in silence. A concierge dressed in a navy suit, walked across to their car and met them at the boot. "Hello, welcome to the Blue Star. Can I take your bags?"  
"Oh look at that Leonard! What a gentleman. Thank you yes!" Simmons chirped handing the man a suitcase. Fitz shot her a look of confusion. Tone it down. The concierge reached for a backpack which laid on top of a small case. "No! It's fine I've got that. P-put it back please." Fitz jumped in. The man dropped the bag and gave them both a worried look. "It's all fine, my husband just liked to feel useful. I think it's an adorable quality." Fitz wanted to add something, make it known that he was in many ways always useful. But he couldn't. He was suddenly stricken by the realisation that (for at least the next 24 hours) Simmons was his wife. "No problem ma’am. Apologies sir." 

The 3 made their way inside, to the front desk. The foyer was beautiful. Marble floors with pristine glass walls and tables. Too nice in fact. Coulson was right, this was definitely a cover for a bigger scheme. They booked in, under the alias of Mr & Mrs Leonard and Gemmima McKinley, and we're shown to their room. "So how long have you been together? The concierge enquired as the rode the elevator to the honeymoon suite. "10 years."  
"5 years." Fitzsimmons looked at each other in panic. "Ahh well we've known each other for 10 years, but um yeah 5 years."  
"Exactly yes. Just the 5 hmm." Simmons mumbled. The tall man delivered them to the room. "Well however long, you appear a sweet couple. Have a good evening. Your meal starts at 7." 

The honeymoon suite was dressed in a colour scheme of white and navy blue. All of the surfaces were glass and marble, just like the foyer. A frosted partition stood between the door and sitting area and the bedroom and bathrooms. "Well isn't this lovely." Simmons prompted, tying her hair up and wheeling the case over to a chair on the corner. Fitz pulled out a laptop from the bag he had been so protective over. He lifted the screen, tapped in a series of passwords and not 30 seconds later they were starting at Skye. "Sup' nerds. So at about 1400 hours there's going to be an influx of solar energy. At least that is what it will appear to be to any civilian tech." Fitz nodded silently and watched as Simmons unpacked the equipment at the other side of the room. "We need you to intercept the hotel's solar panels and-"  
"Not that way up!" Fitz jumped up and snatched a piece of silver pipe of Simmons's hand. "Ow! It's perfectly symmetrical, I doubt it makes any difference."  
"See the engraved triangle at this end? It makes a lot of difference. Just come and listen to Skye would'ya." They returned to the laptop and were greeted by an irritated Skye. "Are you done? Good, so as I was saying you have to intercept the solar panels. You're in the honeymoon suite so, according to the blueprints, the generator room is just next door. So just-"  
"Yeh thanks Skye I do know how to operate my technology." Simmons hit him on the thigh. "Sorry. I- I just know what I'm doing."  
"Sure, its cool. Tomorrow morning do you know what you're doing?"  
"That's my part." Grinned Simmons, sitting up straight. "8am we take the data from Fitz's machine and hopefully over 5 hours of exposure then a further 13 hours of development this energy will have converted into a serum."  
"Well it'll be more of a jelly to be honest and can we call it SIID? Solar in...inverter interception device. Not Fitz's machine." "Okay thank you Fitz. Then we pack up and bring it back to the plane." They said their goodbyes and signed out of the video call.  
Simmons stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "So its 1 o'clock now, do you want help with the SIID?"  
"I guess, just don't break anything yeah? A-and don't say you won't, I know what you're like."  
"Yes Fitz, you do." She whispered to herself. 

Fitzsimmons had assembled the machine in under 43 minutes (a team record) which left them 15 to attach it to the inverter. Fitz held the SIID like it was a new-born as Simmons picked the lock to the generator room. It was dark and cramped inside, but they had been in worse conditions. "Torch." He requested. Simmons scoffed pointing the light down to a box by the floor "I'm not just your assistant nurse here, I had input into SIID as well, in case you'd forgotten. Chemical technology is at play in this."  
"Anything you say. But without actual technical engineering you'd have nothing for your your?"  
"Chemical compound."  
"Chemical compound to go into. So while I respect your work I really need more light. And maybe your hand." She had forgotten that his right hand had been damaged after the accident, Simmons knelt next to him and offered her palm. Fitz guided her free hand to steady the underside of SIID as he secured the final parts to the solar inverter. 

Simmons's left arm was draped over his left shoulder, holding the flashlight; while her right was sat gently in his. If he just leant back into her arms, he would be in an embrace. He might feel her breath on his neck or her heartbeat on his body. "Right all done." He closed the box and stood up, smoothing his shirt. They returned to the door, just as Simmons went to take the handle she heard a noise outside. She put a hand over Fitz's mouth, (who had not been saying anything anyway) and listened for the sound to fade away. "All clear!" She said lowering her hand. "5 months at Hydra and look at you." He was joking if course but Simmons couldn't help but feel hurt by his statement.


	2. The Married Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two SHIELD Agents attend their honeymoon dinner.

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Simmons to finish getting ready. He was assembling and disassembling the table lamp. "What do you think?" He looked up to see Simmons emerge from the bathroom in a pale yellow dress. She fiddled with the satin bodice and smoothed down the skirt. She looked beautiful, It matched her personality perfectly: a ray of sunshine. "Yeah. Yeah. You look great." Fitz said coolly getting up to go. She rolled her eyes behind his back. What had she expected. 

"Mr and Mrs McKinley?" Simmons asked as they entered the restaurant. They were show to a table dressed in rose petals and two tall candles. Fitzsimmons both sat apprehensively, a little over romantic for them. After all they were only friends. Weren't they? The first course was incredibly awkward, but by the main the two were squabbling like years before. "After everything we've seen are you saying that you don't believe in ...in-"  
"Molecular transference into organic floral matter? Of course I do but it's wholly unethical. It's science Fit-Leonard we're not God's"  
"Oh you see one muscly blond and now they exist right? What about science?" He smiled. 

Suddenly a waiter appeared with a platter of fruit with a chocolate fondue and a second waitress with two champagne flutes. "To the happy couple?"  
"What?!" The scientists said in unison, immediately realising the mistake. "That's us dear." Simmons faux-whispered taking a bite of a chocolate strawberry "Yes it is, beautiful." Fitz replied. There was something he liked about the cover, the fact he could say anything and blame it on Leonard McKinley. The two waiters were still standing there. "How's about a kiss from the newlyweds?" Their stomachs flipped and they froze. They looked up the young waitress beaming as she clung to the greying waiter's arm. Fitz took a deep breath and stood to avoid the candles. Simmons looked stunned but stood too. They leant in and kissed. It was more a crush of lips than a kiss until... Simmons moved to grasp Fitz's bottom lip and he shot back and sat down. An action he immediately regretted as Simmons was left standing above him. "Ooookay." The waitress said hurrying away. 

They took a stroll back to their room after dinner. "Well that was nice." Simmons said diffusing some of the tension in the lift. "Hmm yeah it was." Fitz nodded. It was more than nice. Neither had thought of anything but the kiss since it happened, for a second they had forgotten they were on a case. They approached the door Fitz fiddled with the card key, and dropped it. "Sorry it's my hand. I've got it"  
"No it's fine I'll get it." They bumbled and both bent to pick up the plastic. Simmons moved back not wanting to mollycoddle him. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it down to the card key. "It's alright." he muttered not quite making eye contact. They stood both still holding the card. She took him by the sides of his head and kissed him, softly but still more determined than before "Gemma." She pulled off swiftly, embarrassed by the impulse of her actions. "I am so sorry Fitz! I don't know why I-" he smiled and silenced her with a peck on the cheek. "It's fine. Umm do you want to go inside?"  
"Yes. Good idea" 

The duo began to kiss more passionately once the door was shut. Her lips still had residue of chocolate on which he couldn't get enough of. Fitz disposed of his suit jacket into the floor and began to work on Simmons's dress, however he was soon tangled in the mechanism and fabric. They broke apart and took a breath. "Sorry, it's just I've never done this before." She smiled understandingly and kissed him once again, more softly. "Just slow down. No rush." He laughed gently, running a hand awkwardly through his hair "And I-I thought I was an engineer" 

Simmons took him by the hand and lead him to the bed and sat him on the edge. She hitched the dress up and straddled him then began to slowly unbutton Fitz's shirt. As the shirt was the removed, Simmons was treated to the sight of his toned, but not muscular chest. She ran her hand across the tiny ginger hairs. He put a hand over hers as she reached his waistband. "I want to see you. Will you undress for me?" He helped her up as she stood between his knees. Slowly she undid the back of her dress pushing the straps off her shoulders. She wiggled the yellow fabric down over her hips. Fitz passed her a hand to steady herself as she stepped out of it. He stroked a thumb over her thigh and Simmons swallowed a giggle. 

Fitz's blue eyes stared up at her for a while, admiring his best friend's curves the way she filled the underwear like it had been sewn just for her. As she removed them, he noticed the brown freckles that flowed down her side and across her bare hips. Almost like constellations. He'd be lying to say he didn't imagine it now and then, but she was more perfect than he had thought. My God, you're beautiful." Simmons's cheeks flushed and she crossed her arm over her stomach. He was up in a heartbeat, pulling her into his bare chest, mouths colliding. She slid her hand into his trousers and pummelled the semi-errection beneath his pants. Simmons noted his arousal and pushed him down on the bed once more. Fitz pulled off the trousers a tad overeagerly and with a shaky hand, invited her to join him. She rolled her fingers into his hair as they exploded each other’s mouths, gently massaging his scalp. Fitz moaned and pulled her lip with his teeth. She pulled away and looked at him  
"No? Too much."  
"Not at all. Just surprised that you well, liked it like that Leo."  
"Wel- I don't really know I just thought people generally go in for that. It was kind of nice."  
"Oh yes it was quite." She leant over to resume but a finger came between their lips. "Um Jem? Sounds a bit weird when ya call me Leo. Can we stick to Fitz?" She nodded. 

Waves of pleasure gently built until it was too much. With one swift action Fitz flipped Simmons over, so he was on top. "Impressive" She smiled. He kissed her once more and slipped a finger inside of her. She arched her back in accordance as the heel of his palm pressed her clit. He watched her reactions for a few minutes as he played, completely fascinated before removing without warning. Simmons shivered at the abandonment "Ah. We can't. There isn't...." The word had gone again. He waved his arms around trying to make some gesture. "Any? What?" Simmons looked concerned and pulled a sheet up to cover her naked body. Was it over? Had he changed his mind? He was going back into his shell and she couldn't help him. "Fitz it's okay. Do you want to stop?"  
"No!" He protested. "I want to its ju- CONDOM!" She let out a sigh of relief. "The welcome hamper." She pointed at the basket on the table. Of course, Fitz thought, its a honeymoon suite. 

He brought back the tiny package and kneeling in front of her, opened it. "Let me" she said with a smile. She pulled down the pants, observing the wet patch of pre-cum, and slid on the condom. Her hands were soft and steady, a shiver travelled down his spine. Was it the fact someone else's hands were around him for the first time that made the sensation that much more intense, or was it purely because it was Jemma? "Ready?" She nodded reclining back, her head on the pillows. With one hand on himself and the other on the headboard he pressed into her. Simmons's mouth fell open as he slowly thrusted deeper. Unsurprisingly the pair soon found their natural synchronization, him pushing down and her rolling up. With her arms draped over his shoulders and one leg bent by his ribcage, the pair were consumed with each other. Fitz hardly took his icy blue eyes off of her the whole time, a fact she couldn't decide made her feel hotter or was a little off putting. 

Fitz could feel himself coming to his climax sooner than Simmons. "Get on top" he asked pulling out and lying on the space next to her. She obliged and slid around him, arcing down to kiss him. He put two fingers on her chest, pushing her upright. "Try this."  
"Why-Aahh oh my GOD!" Sure enough the new angle hit her g-spot. "I know biology as well Miss Simmons." He whispered breathlessly as he sat up to join her. His Scottish accent was beautifully sexy in that gravely whisper, and it resonated through Simmons's body as he kissed her collar bone up to her mouth. Most of the time Fitz hated sitting in on the "boys chats" but it was safe to say he had picked up tips from Mac, Tripp and Hunter. She slipped her tongue under his lip and he slid his hands through her brown hair, gently pulled. "Fitz I -ah yes" she whimpered. The pair were moving messily now, their actions working in perfect complementary synchronization. Simmon's breaths suddenly became more shallow "It's okay Jem I've got you. You can do it." He muttered into her ear. And there was that accent again. He moved to watch as her hazel eyes blew open and slammed shut, her muscles tighten around his cock as she clawed at his back burring her head in his shoulder. That was all he needed to follow her over the edge. "Jem JemmaaAAHH" he said half strangled, his pelvis bucked up into her and he fell back. 

Neither had realized but they were still grinding slowly. Clearly exhausted Simmons lay still on Fitz's chest nothing but sweat between them "Condom" She muttered as she moved to by his side. He disposed of it and joined Simmons once more, they layed just watching each other. "How was that?" He asked his voice rough and tired. "Perfect Fitz, so perfect."  
"Really? I thought, well I just have wanted to do this for a long time." He snuggled in to kiss her. "Thank you."  
"Don't thank me." She edged in to lay her head on his shoulder, and hand on his chest to feel his steadying heart. They, obviously, fitted together perfectly. "If you were that good on your first go, I can't wait for next time." She muttered as she drifted off. Next time? That was a thought, the potential for "next time". He smirked to himself "I feel like James Bond."  
"Alright, don't get ahead if yourself" Fitz buried his face into the top of her soft hair, breathed in her smell and held her tight. They fell asleep, just like they had both imagined for years: together.


	3. Results

Fitz awoke and stretched out and hit Simmons on her head. "Sorry." He froze. He was in bed and had just hit Simmons on her head. The events of last night came flooding back to him, or had he just imagined that? Fitz checked under the sheet. Yep! That definitely happened. 

"Hmm. What's the time?" Simmons groaned. He leant over her to look at the clock. "7.20" She rolled over and looked him dead in the eye. Her eyeliner had smudged and her voice was rough. "You look beautiful Jem." She pushed her face in the pillow. "You must be joking, I bet I look a mess!"  
"A hot mess." He replied, Simmons laughed and looked up. Fitz kissed her nose. Then her cheek, then her mouth, then-  
"No Fitz. In 40 minutes we have to get SIID. We can't be late." She clambered out of bed as he was about to protest. "No it's science Fitz!"  
"Its science Fitz." He mimicked, she looked over her shoulder and shot him daggers. The sight of her bare body like that, silhouetted by a shaft of light through the curtains, was irresistible. He moved across and took her waist. She fell back laughing, her hair in his face"Fitz no!" She snuggled into his chest, smiling to herself. 

"I'm sorry Simmons."  
"Why?" She turned over to look him in the eye. "For shutting you out. No- let me finish. I was angry with you for leaving. And then just as I started uhh, adjusting, you came back and I couldn't face it. But I know now that you needed to do that and I'm sorry for how I treated you. Simmons you cried, you're my best friend that's the last thing I wanted."  
"Oh Fitz! I should apologise too. I left you when you needed us most. You were willing to sacrifice yourself and then I just went. I was scared too, but I can't imagine how you must have felt. That was the problem I didn't imagine. And I'm sorry more sorry than you know." 

They lay together for a while just content with the new found progress in their relationship. "We really need to go Fitz." He sighed getting up and pulling on last night's clothes. Fitzsimmons got dressed and made their way back to the generator room. Fitz took SIID off of the inverter handing it to Simmons. "So I'm allowed to hold your precious gadget now?"  
"I'll take it back if you're going to be sassy."  
"No it's fine." Just then the door opened and a figure entered the room. "Who are you?" Fitz yelped. "We're....the... solar panel maintenance supervisors." Simmons replied, proud of just how quickly she'd thought of the ability. "That's nice. I'm sure lady. Get out." There was a soft crunch as Fitz's fist connected with the strangers nose. He dropped to the ground breathing but unconscious. "FITZ!"  
"I know." He grinned "We should probably go now though." 

An hour and a half later they were back on the plane and inside the lab. The team watched Fitzsimmons through the glass. "He looks so happy." Hunter sounded almost confused. Bobbi spoke, almost mesmerised "So does she. It's nice to see her smile" "So do you think they did it?" Everyone turned to look at Skye. "Oh come on we were all thinking it!" 

"Do you think they're talking about us?" Fitz asked not looking up from the computer screen. Simmons peered over her goggles as she squeezed fluid into test tubes. "Definitely"  
"Are we going to tell them? The guys will ask." Fitz leant in behind Simmons pretending to look at the chemicals floating in the glass viles. He sucked gently at her neck and she exhaled shakily.  
"I think we should make them squirm a little more. But first we have to report to Coulson. Finished?" Fitz nodded.

Simmons handed the file to Coulson. "It was regular uv light. Sir."  
"What?" He said in shock. "Yes I know, Fitz and I were shocked too, after all we spent a lot of time together working on the investigation just to turn up nothing- you knew!" Coulsons face remained straight for a good 5 seconds before he burst into laughter. Fitz gaped "Oh no come on. Why did you make us do that if it wasn't anything?"  
"We needed that technology. Really we did, just think that it got a extra test run." Fitzsimmons turned in unison back to the lab. "Don't be like that, look how much better you're working." May smirked.   
"We're just the same as before thank you. Nothing has changed at all between Fitz and I!"   
"Stop talking Simmons." The two disappeared back into the lab, hi-fiving under the table. "Don't think they guessed." 

"They so did it" The team said in chorus.


End file.
